


Cyber-God Or Cyber-Not

by SydMarch



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Adding characters as I go, Cyber-God in the streets, Cyber-not in the sheets, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Going to get spicy in the next chapters, kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: F!Boss has taken a liking to Matt Miller, and looks at him as if he is more then a homie. A whole lot of adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Saints Row games, If i did I would make another one just for fan-service ;p  
> Matt Miller & Female Boss belong to Volition.

As all of the saints row games start with a heist, lets start this fan-fiction with one.  
\---

I glide my fingers across my weapon of choice, a shotgun. Most saints would choose something like a heavy pistol. Not me, The little carved digits in the gun give a bumpy texture, my fingers wrap around it as my thoughts are ripped open by the voice of the Decker leader.  
"Okay so I've hacked into the security camera and the lights in the main safe."   
I close my eyes slightly as his distinct accent spreads it's flavor inside my ears.  
I open my eyes, "Why the lights?"   
"To blind them of course, have you already forgotten of our plan?"  
Crap, of course, the plan, how could I forget? 

The bunker has so much goodies, ammunition for centuries, millenniums even! Prepared weapons made for strict war combat, blue-prints for miscellaneous items. I'm having a brain-gasm just even thinking of the new possibilities.   
We, well mostly Matt and I just have to-  
"Boss, have you died already?"  
"Miller, what are you talking about, dead people don't talk" I have to play it cool.  
"Yes Boss, anyway you should hurry i'm not sure how long I shall have control of these cameras"  
"Why don't I just shoot them in-case?"

I smirk as I hear a defeated sigh. Boss 1 Miller 0.  
The white linoleum floor squeaks under my boots, thank god Shaundi didn't trick me into wearing heels.   
I feel my fingers go into trigger mode as I see the well light room up ahead, finally some action.   
The many hands of aspiring cross-hairs are too slow against my fast grip. The sound of clunking bodies tells that most have deceased. I check around the corner to finish the rest.   
This went easier then I thought. So much for high security, then again the Saints can get through anything. Well almost anything. 

I pace run across to the other side, just need to get into the bunker and call Kinzie then the objective will be complete.   
"Boss, I've cracked some of the codes."  
"There's multiple?"  
"Yes and if you get one wrong the whole bunker shall turn into a disaster zone."  
"What are these codes?"  
"There is three different ciphers for the codes, currently I have the first and last code. The first is 19-1-1-14-20-19.  
The third is 2-1-12-12-19. I shall figure the second once you reach the main safe. Good luck Boss."  
Was that some sarcasm hinted in his 'good luck' I hope not or else he is getting his pay-rise taken off him. Hell, I barely pay him legal pay. I have to admit I just keep him around for his good looks and his beautifu-  
"Is someone there?"  
My thoughts keep getting interrupted today don't they?  
I finish off the room and make my war downstairs to the main safe, I notice the lights getting duller the closer you get to the safe. Good work Matt. 

"I hate you goddamn Saints."  
I look to my left and see a representative of some huge-ass security business, I forgot it's name already. AWOL or something, I don't know. He's dead anyway.  
I glare at him.  
"I'm sure we all hate you too."  
BOOM... And I missed. But, but, how, why.  
I look at him, not even one bullet hole. I quickly switch to my SMG in hopes for that doing more damage.   
"See, that's what's wrong with you Saints, you always go head first into problems, causing trouble on the way."  
"Hush old man, I'm just here for the loot."  
And with that the lights turn off. I make a run for it and run behind him, blocking him with my bat.   
"Now tell me the second code, we already have the first and third so it's no use. Tell me now so I don't waste my time."

I hear a staticy beeping noise in my ear, the batteries are dead? Are you kidding me?   
"The code, it's 'Suck'"   
I see the old geezer smile.   
"But there's only numbers on these locks. Don't make me solve any riddles."  
I try to push the Brawn part of my to one side and the intellectual part to the middle.  
Okay, lets see it must be a cipher.  
"So are you saying the code is 19-21-3-11?"  
He nods. 

I jog over to the large locks and enter the needed numbers, my mind evolving around this intelligent part.   
The rest of the code becomes clear to me.   
19-1-9-14-20-19  
19-21-3-11  
2-1-12-12-19  
It's Saints suck balls. I really should have seen this coming.   
I enter the code and hear the locks open. I peer inside. What the hell! There's nothing in here. Ugh.  
I just give up, I hear the old man laugh as I walk out. This has happened before but It was funner. 

I return by helicopter to the Saints HQ. I need to rest. I stomp to my rest quarters and flop onto my bed.   
'Grrrrrrr' I shove my face into my pillow. I hate when this happens, I was so excited for the loot. It was too good to be true. I groan louder unknowing of the footsteps into my room.   
"Uh Boss."  
I look up at him, my hair a mess and my face red. I glance at him indicating 'what?'  
"I'm sorry for the failed Heist, I understand you were probably really excited too."  
I can't he is being too cute. I can't tell if its the anger, my disappointment or his cuteness that makes me get up and go over to him. I wrap my arms around him and let myself cry.  
"It's okay Boss, I'm sure there will be more heists."


End file.
